Scarlet's adventure, an Origins story
by BloodDreadgod
Summary: This is a story about my characters Scarlet and her group of warriors and how they continue their story after defeating the Archdemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is an introduction to my story, showing the characters and a little of their back stories, with more chapters to come.

Chapter 1

It was quiet, a dead silence throughout Ferelden, the long forgotten dwarf, name Ragnaros, who is branded casteless, and became a paragon once he helped queen Scarlet defeat the Archdemon, with the powerful Blood mage Destiny, who though she knows her crimes within the mage circle, uses her demonic given magic for the good of her country, Scarlet's husband, King Alistair busy within the capital maintaining politics surprisingly well, considering he did not wish to become king at first, however the next tale in Scarlet's journey, along with her group, Ragnaros, Destiny, and the Dalish elf Amelia, an expert with the bow and the sword, relentless in her fights, and pitiless for the Darkspawn, who have formed war bands to raid human lands as well as each other, the next tale in this groups party was about to begin, two months after killing the Archdemon, celebrating for weeks to come, each challenging Ragnaros to drinking contests and always losing, they readied up for war.

In a human village near the northern coast, the group were in the tavern, when a Dalish messenger ran in and shouted "Darkspawn raid! We need you Grey Wardens!" " How bad is the situation outside the village?" asked Ragnaros, "We have a general commanding what looks to be over a few hundred Darkspawn, there is only the four of you alone, I doubt you can do this alone" Destiny "Believe me, the four of us have killed a High dragon alone without an army, we can overcome a few small Darkspawn" The tavern keeper interrupts "Yeah, and you are a well known Blood mage, you know the Templars want that pretty head of yours on a plate?" "As a grey Warden, they have no right to, and even if they tried, the queen right here can stop them with a mere word"

"We better get ourselves out there, Darkspawn are known to not kill themselves, because they want us to do so!" says Amelia, reading her bow and arrows for combat " Now now Amelia, charging in is what got King Bhelen's dwarves killed in the deep roads trying to stop Branka's madness with that anvil nonsense, I regret choosing to preserve it these days" Destiny warns her, Amelia sighs quietly and awaits for the order to attack "Well, lets be off without more delay! A true dwarf like myself doesn't sit around and let the enemy kill innocents!" Ragnaros shouts, the group then walking out with all weapons drawn, they are greeted by dead corpses all over the place, with the Darkspawn general already in sight seemingly expecting the group "He seems like he wanted to draw us out, charging in will only spring an obviously laid ambush between us and him" claims Scarlet, which shortly after distant howling was heard "Our werewolf allies?!" Amelia surprisingly says, as 60 to 70 werewolves charge in slaughtering the Darkspawn seemingly effortlessly given their speed and strength, Swiftrunner approaches the group "We will take care of the rabble, Wardens, but we will leave the general to be personally executed by you." "Excellent!" Ragnaros cheers "My battleaxe will swipe him in half with joy for all he's killed!" then charging up to a unarmed general which the werewolves had pinned down for him, before being cleaved in two in a matter of seconds "Only a Darkspawn scum deserves a gory death

"This battle may have been quick, but I can tell more are on the way, with greater enemy numbers, and the lack of reinforcements to show up next time Darkspawn always come back, like a dog told to go fetch a stick" states Destiny "Sorry you did not have time to use any of that fancy magic of yours, but then again, you get plenty of chances to cast it anyway" Scarlet tells her, Destiny replies "Yeah I know, I am not disappointed, rather surprised, I usually get one or two spells in at the very least" "Well a dwarf warrior like myself loves to fight to protect those who cant, and I find it fun doing so, which I count as a bonus" Ragnaros says "But it is not something to lose focus and get yourself killed by" Amelia tells him "True, but I am no mindless berserker, though I love a good ale, surface ale actually tastes better then what you get in Orzammar, that's all the bonus I need" Scarlet laughs at him "Typical dwarf, fighting and ale, that's all you need to keep yourself happy" "At least I don't have to worry about the politics, unlike you" replies Ragnaros "My husband, or should I say the King, handles that, I do all the defending of my proud country, keeping Darkspawn, traitors and assassins away from here" Ragnaros nods, and the group decide to continue moving across the country in search for more adventure.

The group went onward down south, past the newly repaired Circle mage tower, admiring its renewed glory knowing that the only reason it is so is because of their own efforts, and no one else's, as night comes they begin setting up camp not too far from the Frostback mountains, cold though the temperatures may be, the group has grown perfectly used to it as they have been through the area more then once, on their minds is the thought that they may go into the dwarven thaigs to see if anything has been reclaimed, and fortify their defences if so, that will be something that they shall next do on the morning, now that they are used to the dreams from the taint, and with the Archdemon gone, the group can sleep much more peacefully in their tents, a passing golem attempts to pass peacefully, but as a being made of stone, it was a difficult task "Rest well fleshlings, tomorrow you may need the extra awareness!" before leaving in the distance, and the groups' next adventure to be soon told within the next dawn.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group awoke on the next morning, they awoke to distance shouting coming from Orzammar, Scarlet sighs "Another civil war?" "There better not be, it was not too long ago we solved the last one! We better go check it out." Ragnaros said, it didn't take long for Destiny to reply with "You dwarves, is there anything you are not in a rush for when trouble is close?" This slightly annoys Ragnaros "Well there must and can only be a good reason to cause the people in Orzammar to shout like this again!"

"Relax, Ragnaros when you get angered you end up risking you're life due to lack of focus" "You're right, but we must go without anymore chatter!"

The group begin to take the path upwards into Orzammar through the mountains, only to find out that an undead raid is upon the gates "I should have known. Blasted undead! Killing good soldiers of Orzammar!" Ragnaros, in his rage, charged in, battleaxe in hand, slicing every undead in his path to the gates in half, eagerly trying to assist the guards. Destiny, amused at his act of rage, laughs "Oh how hilarious, a few undead spark a dwarf from complete calmness to complete rage!" Following with a few blood bolts aimed at some of the undead, the spell would normally only harm a human like a normal mage's bolt would, but inflict a bit more pain and also knocking them down, to an undead however, this spell shatters the walking corpses completely, Scarlet, who has yet to draw her blade, says "Mindless shitfaces, that is all these "Undead" can ever be described as." While she mocks them, Amelia's arrows all pierce their heads, killing them in an instant. "Nothing we can't handle!" She says

Cheerfully, and as the last of the undead were cut down, and what was left of the guard celebrating a nearly missed victory, thanked the group for arriving when they did "Ever since the Blight ended, undead have begun to raid our great city every few days, it is usually not a problem, but this time their numbers seemed to have been against us, Bhelen will be surprised to hear this as well, he tried to prevent these attacks from being successful by having several of the warrior caste guard the gates as well as the usual guards!" "Well you lot are safe now, I say it was just a sheer load of luck that had us adventure within the area." Ragnaros replied "Thank you for the assist Paragon Ragnaros, you never cease to amaze the Assembly and good king Bhelen, you know it was thanks to you're efforts that most of the casteless have been employed and are even helping defend and repair our great city? The guards informed him "Well that's great news, at least this brand on my face has helped the other casteless rise from nothing to heroes of their own merits as well, but I will pass the offer to look inside for now, I will have plenty to see when me and my friends here march into the deep roads, as every other Grey warden does when their time is done, because every Grey warden cannot live forever." Replied Ragnaros

Destiny sighs "Now I suppose that the dwarves have been looked after, I guess we visit those bloody pointy ears next?" "Watch you're tone! We Dalish are proud, strong, and intelligent people! We are not to be looked down upon like some filth, you evil bitch!" Shouts Amelia, feeling threatened by Destiny's comment. "Calm down you two, fighting each other will not solve anything, the civil war in Denerim proved that, because while we were there fighting ourselves, the Darkspawn were preparing, and marching, every moment we were busy fighting ourselves was giving them an advantage, lucky we resolved it when we did, or there would not have been a Denerim to return to." Scarlet warns them "Yeah, listen to the leader, the two of you bitching aint' going to fix anything already broken between you're people." Ragnaros tells them. Amelia insults him "You're a bitch Ragnaros, you drunken old fart" "'Least

I don't, and never will accept being enslaved by humans, as you're people have." Ragnaros replies to her "Those elves who have are no longer true elves, and at least I do not have disgusting habits, oh yeah, I've seen you in camp, twirling that rod of yours when no one is looking, if I could I would slice it off within a second, you're a Grey warden, not a smelly, short, rude and really sick-minded scoundrel!" Ragnaros, once again in a fit of anger, full forced a fist into Amelia's stomach, painfully hurting her and causing her to lose her balance and falls to the ground, Scarlet, feeling rather surprised, drew her sword and pushed Ragnaros away, pointing it to him "Fighting is not the way to settle this! Leave her be and calm the fuck down! You're an honourable dwarf, not a mindless berserker!" Ragnaros, realising what he has done, suddenly regrets it "Forgive me Scarlet, but I don't take people mocking my own easily, nobody asked her to watch what I do in camp anyway." "Indeed, what we all do is our own business, and if we choose not to be watched then that is how we will want it to be." Scarlet tells him. After some consideration, the group decide to continue on and go southeast where they think they could run into a Dalish clan, but also a human village, but what they hope to find is somewhere abandoned that they could then rebuild themselves in their own design as a small fortress for the Grey wardens, the more safe areas the better it is to feel safe in Ferelden

As they wander through seemingly endless wilds through a path of trees and cliffs, the same golem that saw them on their night back at the Frostback mountains was quietly following them muttering to itself "I would not venture to this area fleshlings, you do not know what lies beyond these wilds, and I do not talk of the Darkspawn or undead that you have faced either, but I do know your personal enemies are never far from you." Giving a final grin before wandering away, clearly not wishing to be near the group for too long, only time can tell what is truly past these wilds…

End of chapter 2


End file.
